Resident Evil Mutation
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Muraki aparece para salvar el día...aunque al final no resulta muy util. El terrible T-Virus llega al límite!aparición estelar de 'Veronica'Ultimo cap. Up! Xion, dedicado a tí! (Aunque ya lo sabes)
1. Default Chapter

_**Resident Evil**_

_**(Mutation)**_

_**Genesis**_

Ha pasado un año ya desde el destrozo de Kyoto, que acabó con la desaparición de Muraki. Los shinigami se ocupaban ahora de sus casos de siempre, sin demasiadas complicaciones. Tsuzuki y Hisoka, tras un año de ''idilio'' amoroso (lleno de riñas naturales en parejitas ), se tomaban muy en serio su trabajo, cosa que incluso el jefe Konoe veía extraño. Tatsumi había hablado con Watari el día del final del caso de Kyoto, en la enfermería. Le había pedido a Hisoka que se encargara de 003, ya que la conversación podría acabar con los celos del animal. Watari, con una inocente mirada, característica en él, le escuchó con atención.

_Flashaback: -Yutaka, oye...-comenzó Tatsumi, nervioso. El rubio sonrió-¿Qué quieres?..._

Watari corría perseguido por una celosa 003, que volaba tras él. Tatsumi salía del despacho del jefe, y se quedó mirando la extraña carrerita del cientifico y la lechuza.-¿Como va todo, zorrito con bata?-le preguntó, haciendo que el rubio de lentes se detuviera de golpe.-¡¡¡Konnichiwa, Seiichiro!-le saludó, provocando el rubor en las mejillas del secretario:-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Seiichiro...-gruñó, sonrojado. Watari le echó una mirada suplicante:-Tatsumi...¿tú me quieres?

El otro se puso más colorado aún:-Si...si lo sabes de sobras...-murmuró, provocando los celos en la lechuza, que había adoptado su forma humana, le había metido un puntapié, y se había marchado a toda velocidad.-'''¡¡¡¡Idiotas, idiotas, idiotas!¿Cómo se les ocurre ponerse a coquetear allí, delante de la gente?'''-pensó, indignada.(¬¬ no había nadie en la sala).

Eeeey, Oriya...-Verónica aferraba la mano de su tutor, Oriya Mibu, antiguo amigo de Muraki. Estaban en la estación de trenes. El hombre de largos cabellos oscuros estaba en silencio, mirando al frente con la mirada perdida. Parpadeó y miró a la niña, forzando una sonrisa amarga. Ella desvió la mirada al suelo:-Aún todavía...le echas en falta...-murmuró, y Oriya no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse culpable.-Papá...papá está muerto...¿lo entiendes, Oriya? está muerto, no volverá...-dijo con la voz de hiel. Oriya la miró, y después la abrazó con ternura.-Tu eres tan parecida a él...tu cara, tu piel, tu cabello, tus ojos...-susurró, acariciándola. Ella correspondió su abrazo, destrozada:-¡¡Pero yo...yo no soy mi papá!-sollozó, provocando la mirada curiosa de la gente.

En el tren, Oriya se sentó unos asientos por detrás de la niña, mientras que ella se acomodó al lado de una mujer rubia. Verónica centró su atención en la mujer y se quedó boquiabierta:-¿Watari?-preguntó, más para sí que para nadie, en voz alta, sola. La mujer, de hermosos ojos dorados, de un color rosado; largos cabellos rubios, con un corte en la parte delantera, y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. No llevaba lentes, y vestía un traje azul, de chaqueta y falda. La aludida miró sorprendida a la niña.-¿Cómo es...que conoces mi apellido?-le preguntó, extrañada.-Me llamo Tsurimi Watari, encantada.-añadió, sonriendo. Verónica cerró la boca, aún muy sorprendida.-¿No tienes por casualidad algún hermano?-preguntó inocentemente. El rostro de Tsurimi se ensombreció.-Tenía un hermano mayor...pero murió siéndo yo muy joven.-le dijo, triste. La niña no dijo nada.-'''Cuándo te darás cuenta, Oriya...Kazutaka Muraki sigue vivo.'''-pensó, mirando por la ventana con amargura.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Se escuchó una fuerte explosión, hubo una fuerte sacudida, el tren descarriló. Vueltas, vueltas...dolor, oscuridad... Gritos y chillidos, otra explosión, cadáveres...

Verónica se despertó rodeada de cadáveres y de gente herida. Magullada, se levantó, llamando a Oriya con todas sus fuerzas.

¡¡Aquí, está aquí!-le indicó una voz femenina. La niña fue y se encontró con Tsurimi, que abrazaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Oriya. Verónica se inclinó hacia su amigo. El hombre parecía estar en trance, los ojos semi-abiertos, la mirada perdida...-¡¡Oriya, despierta...!-le incitó la niña, sofocada. Tsurimi intentó levantarse con Oriya a cuestas.-Vamos, chica...hay que salir de aquí...

Cayó al suelo. La de cabellos de plata vió cómo tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas, sangrando.

Llegaron los equipos de rescate. Se acercaron a la rubia, que estaba en muy mal estado, tumbada en el suelo. Verónica estaba sentada a su lado, aferrándo con fuerza las manos de Oriya.

Haber...¡¡la niña no está grave!-anunció uno de los hombres, levantándola.-¡¡No, ¡¡Oriya, ayudad a Oriya y a Tsurimi!-les suplicó. Otro hombre se inclinó, observando a la pareja:-No van a salvarse, ponles una etiqueta negra y luego volveremos. Vamos, la niña necesita cura.-anunció, colocándoles a Tsurimi y Oriya una etiquetita negra en la ropa, y llevandose a Verónica.-¡¡¡Nooo, Oriya, Oriya...!-lloró la niña, desesperada.-¡¡¡Oriya, despierta...¿me oyes? despierta!-le llamó una, dos, tres veces. Nada, no reaccionaba. Tsurimi, tumbada, le acarició el rostro al hombre:-¿No ves que le estás dando la espalda? ¿No eras tú quién debía protegerla...?-susurró a su oído.

JuOhCho En el ministerio...

La explosión de ese tren ha traído varias repercusiones...Todo apunta a un atentado de esos.-explicó el jefe Konoe a Tsuzuki, Hisoka y Watari.-Ha habido muchos muertos, si...pero ¿no se trata de una área fuera de nuestra juristricción?.-preguntó Tsuzuki, fastidiado. Tatsumi le miró con severidad.- Pues que yo solo no puedo encargarme de todas esas almas...y si no se acude a tiempo, podrían perderse para siempre...-suspiró Watari, abatido. Konoe miró a los cuatros shinigami.-Tatsumi, Tsuzuki y Hisoka, debéis acompañar a Watari al lugar de ese accidente, hay demasiado trabajo, vamos...-ordenó, de mala gana.-Por supuesto, también recibirás la ayuda de Yuma, Saya, Wakaba y de Terazuma...-añadió, suspirando. Los cuatro asintieron y se dirigieron hacia Kyoto.

003, impaciente por saber qué había sido de su amiga Verónica, le pidió a Watari si podía volar sobre la ciudad, para buscarla.

Está bien, éste trabajo de hoy no va a ser agradable...-le dijo con afecto.

¿Oriya...? ¿...tas bien,-la dulce voz que le hablada no era ni la de Muraki ni la de Verónica. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió:

¿¿Watari? Ah, claro...me he muerto en ese accidente y venís a buscarme, ne?-dijo, pero la persona ante él rió:-Tú también dices cosas raras...-dijo Tsurimi, alegre que por fin despertara. Oriya la miró de hito en hito:-''Es cierto, es su hermana menor...''

Se encontraba tumbado sobre una cama, con las heridas vendadas cuidadosamente, limpias. Miró hacia la puerta del piso y se quedó helado. El Watari varón. Yutaka Watari, allí plantado. Vio que sonreía, y que movía los labios en una frase significativa:-''Muraki sigue vivo...''-Oriya no sabía si reír o llorar. La mujer se giró de golpe y sonrió:-Konnichiwa, onii-chan...te he echado de menos...-le dijo a Watari, que la observó sorprendido.-Ah, tú debes ser Seiichiro Tatsumi, ne? Yutaka me ha hablado de tí...le gustas mucho, ¿lo sabías?-dijo, mirando a Tatsumi, que estaba cerca de ellos. Oriya se levantó con esfuerzo:-¿Donde está Verónica?-preguntó, vomitando sangre.-¡¡No te esfuerces!-le reprendió ella, golpeándole en la sien con el puño. -A Verónica se la llevaron los de la ambuláncia...ella se encontraba bien, en cambio nosotros estabamos etiquetados como cadáveres...-dijo ella, asqueada.-Se ve que te golpeaste muy fuerte, por que te quedaste en puro trance...-añadió, y Watari tosió disimuladamente algo que Tatsumi reconoció como:''Muraki''.

Oriya se levantó, decidido. -Shinigami...¿me acompañáis a buscar a Verónica?-les pidió, a lo que Watari, y también Tatsumi a regañadientes, asintieron.

Verónica acababa de escaparse del centro de cuidados, cuando se golpeó fuerte contra un hombre vestido con un largo abrigo negro.-¡¡Ten cuidado!¿Dónde obtuviste el carné de peatón?-gruñó, pero al levantar la vista se calló.-¡¡Tsuzuki! Vaya...-el de ojos violetas, acompañado de Hisoka, estaban buscando almas de víctimas, pero no había muchas.-¡¡He venido a buscar a Oriya!-le dijo, asustada:-¿No sabrás si...en el accidente...?-le preguntó, pero Hisoka negó con la cabeza.-A Oriya aún no le ha llegado la hora...-susurró, y Tsuzuki la cogió en brazos:-¡¡Vamos a acompañarte a buscarle, ¿de acuerdo!-le dijo, y Hisoka le sonrió a la niña.

_**Caos**_

Casi habían salido de la estación, cuando vieron aterrorizados cómo los muertos se levantaban lentamente. Eso no fue lo peor. Unos miembros del equipo de rescate se acercaron a dos tipos que se acababan de levantar, cuando de repente éstos se abalanzaron sobre los guardias y comenzaron a devorarlos. Verónica, en brazos de Tsuzuki (con el que tampoco reaccionaban sus poderes de repeler), chilló aterrada. Hisoka observó la vomitiba escena con angustia, oía los chillidos de los hombres que estaban siendo brutalmente despedazados. -¡¡Vamonos de aquí, deprisa!-gritó Tsuzuki, cuando otros dos ''zombies'' se acercaron peligrosamente a ellos.

Tras varios minutos de carrera, Hisoka cayó en la cuenta:-¡Tsuzuki, ¿porqué no volamos!-preguntó, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza, cogiendo de la mano con fuerza a la niña Verónica.-¡No se puede, algo ha barrado nuestros poderes!-le explicó.

Watari, Oriya y Tatsumi habían ordenado a Tsurimi que se encerrara en la casa, sin nadie dentro, solo ella, bien cerrada y armada.

Las calles de la ciudad ahora estaban cubiertas de cadáveres, de zombies, de gritos y de disparos.

003 llegó corriendo, muy asustada, perseguida por muchísimos zombies, dispuestos a devorarla. La niña-lechuza lloraba, se tropezaba, se volvía a levantar, hasta que llegó junto a Watari. Se transformó de nuevo en lechuza, y Watari la abrazó con ternura.

Tatsumi y Oriya desenfundaron unas pistolas y comenzaron a disparar a la cabeza de esos monstruos.

Terazuma, Wakaba, Yuma y Saya llegaron hasta dónde se encontraban Tsuzuki, Hisoka y Verónica, derrotando zombies sin dificultad, sin resultar heridos. Hajime comenzó a distribuir armamento a todos. Verónica miró aterrorizada su pistola:-Yo nunca he utilizado un arma.-le dijo, dejando a Tsuzuki y a Hisoka muy sorprendidos-''¿Nunca? ¡Pero si era hija de Muraki!''-pensaron a la vez.

El hombre la miró impasible:-No tiene pérdida. Apunta a la cabeza.-le dijo, acercándose a Wakaba. La colegiala cogió el arma que le brindaba su compañero y apuntó a Tsuzuki con serenidad.-¡No te de miedo! ¡Si no aciertas a la primera, corre!-le dijo a la niña de cabellos de plata. Verónica, muy preocupada por Oriya, se guardó el arma con cuidado.

003 revoloteaba muy cerca de Watari, que iba junto a Tatsumi y Oriya, apuntando a los zombies que se acercaban. Entraron en una isglesia cercana, cerrando con seguro todas las entradas. Pero dentro no había ningún zombie.

Watari se sentó aliviado en uno de los bancos. Tatsumi se acercó a él. La lechuza se posó en el hombro de Oriya.

¿Estás bien, Yutaka?-le preguntó Tatsumi, acariciandole el dorado cabello con suavidad. El muchacho asintió con suavidad. -No entiendo muy bien lo que está ocurriendo...pero quiero encontrar a los demás cuanto antes...-murmuró angustiado.-''Soy un cobarde. Cobarde y débil. Ni siquiera puedo confesarle por entero mis sentimientos. Lo único que le dije era que quería estar con él la eternidad...pero no le dije de verdad lo que alberga mi corazón.''-pensaba, mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia. Tatsumi se sentó a su lado. Pasó sus brazos con suavidad por su cintura, en un tierno y posesivo abrazo, y después lo besó con pasión y ternura.

Zero-chan, que estaba de pie, en su forma humana, al lado de Oriya, les miró emocionada. El hombre la miró interrogativo.-¿¿No estás perdidamente celosa del secretario?-le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.-Por fin lo he comprendido, Oriya...Cuando de verdad amas a una persona, no tiene que importarte si está contigo o con otra persona. Lo importante de verdad es que esa persona que tanto te importa sea feliz...-explicó, cogiendose el pecho con una mano, suavemente:-Al menos...eso creo. Y estoy segura de que Tatsumi es la persona indicada para hacerle feliz.-murmuró, sonriendo a Oriya. El hombre la inspeccionó con la mirada. Después suspiró:-Tienes razón...mucha razón, niña.

Tatsumi separó sus labios con suavidad, y se levantó, sonriendo. Watari ya no estaba tan asustado. Ese beso le había explicado a Tatsumi todos sus sentimientos. Y el secretario los había aceptado. Watari también se levantó.

¡¡¡¿¿Quienes sois vosotros!-gritó un hombre, apareciendo de tras unas columnas.-¡¡Fuera de aquí, éste es mi escondite!-les gritaba, apuntándoles con una pistola.-¡Creo que hay bastante sitio para todos!-le replicó la niña, y el tipo disparó. La bala le pasó muy cercana al pelo. Ella se calló, horrorizada. Oriya y Tatsumi apuntaron a la cabeza de ese tipo.-Tú, creo que nos vamos a quedar aquí, así que vas guardándote esa pistolita.-le ordenó Oriya con una mirada asesina. El hombre se marchó corriendo escaleras arriba. Todos se miraron extrañados.

El tipo, en el piso de arriba no vio que una monstruosa criatura se le acercaba por detrás, sigilosamente. Lo que si que vio, demasiado tarde, fue una larguisima lengua rodeandole todo el cuerpo e impulsandole hacia atrás.

Se escuchó un horrible y desgarrado grito que hizo que todos se pusieran alerta. Tatsumi, con la pistola preparada, se dirigió al otro piso. Oriya también preparaba su pistola. Oyeron un gruñido. Watari miró al techo a tiempo para ver algo que saltada fuera de su campo de visión:-¿¿Qué es esa cosa?-gritó, y Oriya apuntó hacia donde señalaba. 003 se acercó con cuidado al rubio.

Tatsumi avanzaba sigiloso por los pasillos. Oía unos gruñidos, semejantes a los de los animales, y entró en una especie de habitación medio destrozada.. En el centro de la habitación habia alguien sentado en una butaca de madera. Esa persona era quien gruñía, y se agitaba violentamente.-Disculpe...¿se encuentra bien?-murmuró Tatsumi, acercandose. Tras él apareció un hombre de mediana edad.-¿Quién...quien es usted...?-le preguntó a Tatsumi, que había comenzado a mirar el suelo de la habitación, horrorizado. Había cadáveres completamente mutilados. Vio que la persona sentada estaba encadenada a la butaca. Miró consternado al hombre de pie a su lado.-Está usted enfermo...-dijo, apuntando a la cabeza del zombie sentado.-¡Le está alimentando!-el hombre se interpuso.-Es...es mi hermana...murmuró, intentando quitarle el arma. Tatsumi retrocedió justo a tiempo, ya que las cadenas se habían roto y el monstruo se abalanzó sobre el otro hombre, que gritó alarmado mientras era devorado. Tatsumi disparó a ambos sin dudarlo un instante.

Los chicos oyeron los disparos, pero ellos estaban bastante ocupados. El monstruo saltador había revelado su forma. Parecía un hombre mutado, con la piel del revés, tenía el rostro desgraciado, se le veía el cerebro. Y de su enorme bocaza asomaba una lengua kilométrica. Oriya le disparó, pero la criatura saltó. Watari gritó alarmado:-¡¡Hay otros dos!-La niña lechuza se le aferró de la cintura, asustada. Oriya disparaba frenético, pero les daba muy pocas veces. Tatsumi llegó, disparando a la cabeza de esos monstruos. Tampoco era efectivo. -¡¡Corred!-los cuatro intentaron huir, pero quedaron rodeados.

Se escuchó un ruido de motor muy fuerte y la cristalera central de la iglésia saltó por los aires. Una enorme moto se posó con violencia en el centro de la sala, y una mujer apareció disparando con escopetas a esos monstruos. Cuando se quedó sin balas, les disparó con metralletas. Los chicos la miraban alucinados. La mujer empotró a otros dos contra una pared y les lanzó una granada. Un trozo de cabeza de esos monstruos cayó a los pies de la lechuza. Oriya, Tatsumi Watari y Zero-chan se acercaron a la mujer. Era alta, de cabello rubio por los hombros, ojos verdes. Iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos. Las armas las llevaba colgando de la espalda y las piernas. Oriya la miró extrañado:-¿¡Quién coño eres tu?

Ella les miró:-Me llamo...Alice.

_**La llamada**_

Tsuzuki, Wakaba, Hisoka, Terazuma, Yuma, Saya y Verónica se encontraban en una gran plaza, rodeada de árboles y de zombies.

¡¡Debemos encontrar a Tatsumi, a Watari, a Oriya y a Zero-chan!-gritó Tsuzuki, decidido. Verónica le miró esperanzada. Hisoka miró a Tsuzuki y suspiró. Terazuma miró a Wakaba extrañado. Ella miraba a Yuma y Saya, que miraban a Hisoka (es decir, que todos se miraban embobados sin saber que hacer).-¿Alguien tiene idea alguna de dónde podríamos encontrarles?-propuso Yuma, sonriendo con sarcasmo. Verónica miró al cielo con tristeza.-''Papá...si estuvieras aquí...''- Sonó el telefono.

Estaban sentado en un tren abandonado. Alice se había presentado a los chicos como su ''salvadora''.-...Antes trabajaba para la corporación **Umbrella**, en unos laboratorios subterráneos a las afueras de la ciudad.''**La colmena**''. Se experimentaba con una sustancia muy peligrosa conocida como el **virus-T**. Pero hubo muchos problemas. El virus se escapó e infectó a los trabajadores. Mucha de la gente murió.-003 escuchaba la história de la rubia emocionada. Watari estaba sorprendido. Tatsumi le susurró un:-Eso pasa por experimentar a lo tonto.-Y Oriya también la escuchaba. Esa mujer le resultaba conocida. Pero no recordaba por qué.-''Ukyô...también trabajaba para Umbrella...pero en el centro de la ciudad''-pensó. Alice prosiguió su historia, tétrica.

...El problema fue...que no permanecieron muertos.-al decir eso todos dieron un respingo, y en los ojos de Alice se reflejó una pizca de maldad:-El virus-T reanimó sus cuerpos, creando máquinas con un sólo pensamiento: La supervivencia. ¿Y cómo se hace para sobrevivir cuando ya estás muerto?-preguntó, sarcástica. -Comiendo.-respondió Tatsumi con seriedad, y ella esbozó una cruel sonrisa.-Exacto. Los muertos vivientes devoraron a los que se salvaron. Sólo salimos dos personas: Yo y un científico llamado Ryen.-Oriya se alarmó.-¡¿Por eso la gente está muriendo!¿Por eso aparecen éstos monstruos?-la urgió, temeroso. Ella asintió. Watari la miró suspirando:-¿Qué eran esas criaturas de la iglésia?-preguntó, acariciando la cabecita emplumada de su lechuza.-Eran **Brain Suckers**. Unas armas biológicas creadas por la corporáción.-Alice dijo eso mirando al vacío.-Pero...aún hay algo peor...-susurró.-¿Algo peor?-Tatsumi miró a la mujer, después a los demás.

Watari se levantó de repente:-¡¡Tenemos que encontrar a los demás!

Llevaban rato caminando, disparándo a los zombies que se les acercaban. Alice era quién andaba al frente, pensativa, respondiendo las preguntas de los hombres. Sonó un teléfono. -Marchémonos antes de que el ruido les atraiga.-susurró Alice, acelerando el paso.

Los teléfonos sonaban alternativos. Tatsumi se hartó y lo descolgó. Alice le miró sorprendida.-¿Diga?-espetó el secretario de malos modos.-...Vaya...creí que nunca lo cogeríais...-susurró una voz al otro lado de la línea. Tatsumi reconoció esa voz al instante:

¡¡¿¿Muraki!¿¿Eres...eres tú?-gritó, sorprendido. Oriya le miró con el corazón en un puño.-...Sí, soy yo. Veo que tenéis verdaderos problemas...pero yo puedo sacaros de Kyoto.

Bueno...-murmuró Tatsumi una vez colgó el auricular. Caminaban por las calles, ahora extrañamente desiertas. Aunque se escuchaba el lastimero augurio de los zombies. Alice seguía delante de la comitiva.-Por lo visto es obligatorio salir de Kyoto antes del amanecer...si queremos salir vivos.-murmuró, angustiado. Oriya le prestaba muchísima atención.-Muraki ha descubierto que al amanecer los de Umbrella harán detonar una bomba bioquímica.-Watari se tapó la boca con la mano.-¡No es posible!-Zero-chan miró a su dueño extrañada.-¿Que és eso, sempai?

Una bomba de radiación que destruye todo organismo. Acabará con el virus...y con todo el que reciba su impacto. La onda llega hasta las afueras.-aclaró Alice, abatida. Oriya estaba anonanado:-¿Cómo se ha podido enterar Muraki de todo eso?-preguntó, extrañado. Tatsumi continuó explicando:-Muraki nos ayudará a salir antes de que salga el sol. Pero hay una condición.-Todos se miraron abatidos, asustados.-Debemos encontrar a Verónica y a una mujer llamada Ukyô. Muraki sólo tiene nuestra presencia localizada en el radar, Watari. No sabe con quién vamos, pero si no localizamos a esa mujer, Ukyô...Muraki no sacará a nadie de la ciudad.-acabó, y Oriya se sintió completamente hundido. Sentía sus lágrimas caer por su rostro, la mirada de esas personas...-''Ukyô y Verónica...debí suponerlo, para él yo no soy nada...sólo soy un juguetito al que dar por culo. Soy un idiota por pensar que...''-sus pensamientos le destrozaban la mente. Watari y 003 se acercaron a él.-Ey...¿no eras tú el primero en querer salvar a Verónica?-le dijo Watari, con una sonrisa conciliadora. La lechuza miró a Oriya con reproche. Alice miraba divertida a Oriya.-¿Vosotros conocéis a esa Verónica?-les preguntó, y todos asintieron. Oriya se secó las lágrimas con la túnica.-Pero... No sabemos dónde está Ukyô.-aclaró con pesar. Se cayó de golpe. Todos miraron al frente. Oyeron el ruido de pisadas metálicas.

Tsuzuki conducía el camión, para temor de los chicos. Hisoka y Verónica iban de copilotos, mientras Wakaba, Terazuma, Yuma y Saya estaban en la parte de atrás. Hisoka observaba el mapa de la ciudad. -Oye Hisokita, ¿qué ha dicho ese tipo por teléfono?-le preguntó Saya al niño. Verónica miraba al frente, guiando a Tsuzuki.-Ha dicho que nos ayudará a salir de la cuidad si encontrámos a Oriya y a una mujer llamada Ukyô.-explicó Tsuzuki.-Pero qué fuerte eso de la bomba, ¿no?-añadió Yuma, acariciándo el cabello de Hisoka como si fuera un gato.-¡¡No me toquéis, chifladas!-gruñó Hisoka. Terazuma miraba la ciudad medio destrozada. Wakaba miró la nuca de Tsuzuki:-Después de conocerle, me extraña que Muraki pretenda ayudarnos.-murmuró, y Verónica la insultó por lo bajo:-Mi padre no es tan despreciable, idiotas. Él se preocupa por lo que quiere.-dijo la platina, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Lo que sí me extraña es lo de Oriya. Siempre pensé que Muraki solo lo utilizaba para...-Hisoka no pudo acabar la frase, ya que Verónica le propinó una buena patada en la rodilla.-¡¡Calláos ya, para mi papá Oriya es mucho más que una muñeca...!-sollozó, compugnida.-Por cierto, Verónica...¿quién es Ukyô?-le preguntó Tsuzuki.-Muraki dijo algo sobre ella...

La niña no le respondió.

Los pasos se oían más fuertes.-Némesis...-susurró Alice, girándose hacia los chicos:-¡¡¡Corred todos!

Una criatura enorme, dos veces más alto que un humano normal, dos veces más ancho, caminaba con parsimonia hacia ellos.

¡¡¡Mi madre, lleva un lanza misiles!-gritó Tatsumi, agitado. Alice les urgió a que corrieran.-¡Los demás ya están en el colegio, corred, yo iré luego!

Alice se lanzó contra el monstruoso Némesis. La batalla comenzó. Watari, Oriya y Tatsumi corrieron hacia el colegio.

''Muraki ha dicho que Verónica se encuentra en su colegio, pero nadie sabe nada de Ukyô...''-pensaba Oriya. Watari iba al lado de Tatsumi, Oriya veía cómo se sonrojaba.-''Esos dos...tengo un terrible presentimiento...''-pensó. 003 voló lejos de Watari, gritando. El rubio cayó al suelo. Tatsumi le había empujado.-¿¡Qué coño...?-gritó Oriya, pero se quedó de piedra al ver a Tatsumi.Se estaba transformando.-''¡¡Pues claro...los shinigami ya están muertos!''-pensó Oriya, y el terror invadió su mente. Watari estaba clavado en el suelo, desesperado. Tatsumi se iba a convertir en un zombie. Y lo peor era que estaban en la puerta de la escuela. Oriya vacilaba. No podía disparar a Tatsumi. Watari se moriría de desesperación. 003 voló hacia Oriya con una jeringuilla en la mano. Dentro llevaba un líquido rosado.-Esto es...-murmuró, y sin dudar corrió hacia Tatsumi. La lechuza se transformó en niña y apartó a Watari.

Verónica oía gritos fuera del edificio. No hacía rato que habían llegado, y el lugar estaba repleto de niños zombies. Eran compañeros de clase. Los que se reían de ella. Con una cruel sonrisa les disparaba. Tsuzuki y Hisoka se miraron asustados.-Es hija de Muraki.-dijeron a la vez, resignados. Verónica les había inyectado a todos los shinigami una poción extraña: El antivirus.

El líquido se inyectó lentamente en el cuerpo de Tatsumi, que se quedó quieto unos minutos.-Está volviendo a la normalidad...-susurró 003, alegre. Watari, completamente pálido, se acercó con cuidado. Oriya también le inyectó a él la pócima.

Zero-chan,¿de dónde sacaste el antivirus?-le preguntó Oriya al ave, que revoloteaba nerviosa.-Me lo dió Verónica cuando llegamos por la mañana...-explicó ella, sonriéndo.

Alice llegó junto a ellos, si muchos rasguños en la piel.-¿Estáis todos bien?-preguntó, al ver que Tatsumi no se movía. El hombre parpadeó y se levantó.-¡¡Tatsumi!-Watari se acercó a él, muy preocupado.-Estoy bien.-dijo el secretario.

Verónica miraba a la rubia de ojos verdes extrañada. 003 había revoloteado a su alrededor, contenta. Tsuzuki, Hisoka y los demás demostraron su alivio por la presencia de Watari y Tatsumi de nuevo. Oriya había abrazado a la niña, con afecto.-Menos mal...

Alice...¿cómo has derrotado a Némesis?-le preguntó 003, de repente confundida. Verónica miró a la mujer, extrañada:-''¡Pero si ella no se llama Alice!''-pensó, extrañada. Tatsumi puso orden en los presentes:-Muraki dijo que nos reuniéramos en lo alto del ayuntamiento. Faltan pocas horas para que salga el sol.-explicó, suspirando.-Faltan tres cuartos de hora.-aclaró.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Retrospectica**_

Llegaron corriendo a las puertas del ayuntamiento. Tatsumi, Oriya y Watari iban a la cabeza de la comitiva.

Verónica y Zero-chan iban muy cerca de la rubia Alice.

Sé que les tienes engañados, te conozco a la perfección...Alice.-le susurró Veronica. La mujer sonrió. -Pero no te creerán.-le repuso.

Todo llega a un final.-suspiró Watari medio aliviado. Tatsumi estaba muy serio:-No creo que esto acabe tan bien.

Llegaron a lo alto del edificio y lo que vieron les dejó sin habla. Tres helicopteros rodeados de soldados.

Veronica, 003 y Wakaba, quedáos con los demás aquí.-susurró Alice a las niñas. Los hombres la miraron como saltaba sobre dos de los guardias y los noqueaba. Oriya también se enfrentó a los guardias. Pero ninguno de los shinigami podía actuar, ya que el virus había sellado sus poderes.

Cuando ya no quedaba ningún guardia en pie, la mujer entró en el helicóptero. Era muy espacioso. En una de las puertas había un pequeño panel de control con la fotografia de...

Salió alarmada del vehiculo:-¡¡¡Corred todos!-gritó, y al intante se vieron todos atacados por Némesis.

El segundo jefe de Umbrella salió del segundo helicoptero. Muraki iba atado a su lado. Lo miraba completamente indignado.

¡¡Muarki!-Oriya observó alarmado las esposas en las manos del doctor. Muraki lo miró sonriendo. ''No te preocupes''.

Alice se acercó irritada hacia el comandante.-Suelta al Doctor inmediatamente.-le ordenó.

Mi preciosa flor...-rió aquel hombre.-No eres nadie como para exigirme algo así...-miró a Némesis, que estaba quieto al lado de los chicos.

Lucha contra él.-le dijo a la rubia. Ella miró a los ojos del hombre.-No pienso hacerlo.-contestó.

El comandante paseó su mirada por los shinigami. De repente sonrió.-Si no luchas, los mataré a todos.-le amenazó con crueldad.

Ella sonrió:-¿Crees que me importan?-le dijo. El hombre sonrió más cruelmente y sacó una pistola. Un disparo. Todos gritaron alarmados. Alice observó como el joven de cabellos dorados caía herido al suelo. Zero-chan lloraba.

¡¡Watari!-Tatsumi se agachó a su lado.

Muraki y Oriya observaron compugnidos al de Umbrella.-Ése no me importaba en asoluto. Pero...¿qué tal si la niña...?

Apuntó a Veronica con la pistola.

¡Basta! Lucharé...-accedió la rubia.-No hieras a Veronica.

El hombre se guardó la pistola. Y, como si esperase una señal, en ese momento Muraki le golpeó con ambos puños en la cabeza, lanzandolo al suelo y quitándose las esposas. Le dirigió al comandante una mirada diabólica.

Veronica abrazó a su padre. Tsuzuki y los demás se abalanzaron sobre el desgraciado hombre que les había echo sufrir con el maldito virus.

Muraki se acercó a Oriya. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le abrazó. Veronica comenzó a reirse. A reirse como una loca.

Watari se había levantado con esfuerzo, ya que la herida no era grave. Tatsumi y 003 le habían atrapado en un abrazo amoroso xD.

Muraki besó disimuladamente a Oriya y miró a la rubia Alice. Veronica también la miró.

Muraki...no hemos podido traer a...-comenzó a decir Oriya, recordando la amenaza del doctor. Pero el platina no le dejó terminar la frase.-Sí que la habéis traido... ¿qué tal estás...**Ukyô**?-le preguntó a la rubia. Todos se miraron sorprendidos.

Némesis atacó mientras estaban distraidos. Muraki intentó perceptarlo, pero el monstruo lo golpeó con fuerza. Su blanca ropa se tiñó de sangre.

¡¡Papá!-Veronica se sentó a su lado. Ukyô les miró alarmada.

¡¡No hay tiempo, todos a los helicópteros!-gritó a los shinigami. En efecto, comenzaba a amanecer. Oriya llevó a Muraki al primer helicóptero.

Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Yuma y Saya subieron al segundo. Wakaba y Terazuma subieron al primero junto a Oriya y Muraki.

Ukyô cogió al comandante, que estaba despertando, y subió al tercer helicóptero junto a las niñas, Tatsumi y Watari.

Némesis preparó el lanza-misiles cuando los tres helicópteros estaban en el aire ya. La mujer lanzó al comandante al vacío, miró al monstruo con algo en la mano y susurró...

Adiós, Shien...-accionó el detonador y Némesis estalló en pedazos. El sol salía, y el cohete bomba se acercaba al edificio.

¡¡Cerrad las compuertas!-gritaron. La bomba detonó en Kyoto, aniquilando los organismos vivos que no fuero evacuados. La onda expansiva azotó los helicopteros, pero en el que hiban las niñas, Ukyô y los dos hombres hubo un desastre mayor.

Los restos del helicoptero estaban en una cascada, y los de Umbrella sólo encontraron un cadáver. Una mujer rubia, de ojos brillantes, vivos. Ella estaba viva. Se la llevaron a los laboratorios. Ni rastro de más víctimas.------

**Mutation/ Fin**

Este fic está dedicado a Xion, por supuesto! Ya saben, dejen rewiews!

Hasta aquí la primera parte, pero la historia continúa en: ''Resident Evil: Infection''

Matta ne!


End file.
